The Odd One Out
by aorangeinboston
Summary: It was difficult being the sister to Harry Potter. You never really knew what was going through the boys head, even if you had lived with him his entire life. Being his squib sister while he attended a school for just wizards and witches meant that it was even harder to figure out what he was thinking. Especially when he knew more about the world that you were an outcast in.
1. Chapter 1

So for about a year or so I've tweaked with this story, and have already published another story with a similar title. I've changed a lot about it and have hopefully made it a better read.

Any comments, questions that will help write a better story are welcome. Offers for betaing are also open to being considered because at the moment I have none.

Thanks,

Meg

P.S.

There will be some minor swearing but nothing to intense.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been preparing for the visit a week in advanced. For when Aunt Marge arrived it meant that there was going to be new linens, extra brandy, and enough food that would rival the needs of an entire African village for a month. And now she was only minutes away.

Gus cringed at the memory of Marge's last visit; Ripper, Marge's favorite bull dog, had bitten Gus's arm so severely that she had needed to go on antibiotics for several months. Ripper of course had been given a full pardon and Gus's dinner after the incident.

Harry was upstairs trying to avoid Marge for as long as he could; he and Uncle Vernon had already had a discussion in which Harry ransomed Uncle Vernon's respectability in exchange for him signing some sort of permission paper. Gus didn't really have any secret she could hold over her Aunt and Uncle's heads to get what she wanted, unlike Harry she didn't go to a magical school, have a pet owl tucked up away in her bedroom or the ability to trap her cousin Dudley in a zoo exhibit. So she was stuck wishing that maybe as a reward for her good behavior she'd get a new pair of shoes as she waited for Marge to arrive.

She was watching Aunt Petunia go over the entrance hall's picture frames again, checking for any sign of dust that she might have missed. When promptly finishing her last photo of Dudley in his school uniform, which consisted of a hilarious straw hat and knickerbockers, she turned to Gus who was sitting on the stairs.

Gus didn't understand her Aunt Petunia. She understood that she didn't like Harry or herself, and she especially didn't like them when they mentioned their deceased parents Lily and James Potter. But Petunia liked appearing respectable more, and yet for the last 12 years she had allowed for her niece and nephew to run around looking like ragamuffins. For some reason Petunia didn't make the connection that her respectability came from how she treated them.

There had been several discussions over the last few years between Gus and her teachers at school about her lack of appropriately fitting clothes or any visits from her Aunt and Uncle during Parent Teachers night. But she always told her teachers to pass it off as they were busy with work or with Dudley.

But Gus learned to let her Aunt and Uncle's idiocy pass over, there was nothing she could do about it or to change it, there just wasn't enough time in the world to try to make them understand.

"Do you really have to wear those shoes?" Gus jumped; Aunt Petunia was looking down at her as she reached over the railing of the stairs to pick a piece of lint off of Gus's shoulder.

Looking over at the assaulted shoulder she looked up at her Aunt, "There the only shoes I have."

Apparently there was more lint on Gus, and her Aunt began to aggressively pick and pinch at different parts of her niece's dress. "No they're not, you have your school ones."

Rolling her eyes Gus shifted away from Petunia's hand, "I told you they're too small for me last Christmas." Under her breathe she muttered, "You haven't taken me to go shopping for new school clothes in a year."

Petunia gave Gus a sharp look and with an equally sharp tone said, "That's not my problem."

Gus matched her Aunt's look, "It should be, they kept sending me home all the last month of school to change."

"They should keep for a few more months."

"Aunt Petunia-"

"Stop arguing with me." In a second Petunia had straightened from her position from over the railing and sighed before bringing her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Petunia cleared her throat waiting for Gus.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia."

* * *

Dinner as usual involved polite conversation that exclusively excluded the Potter children. Though it was nice to not have to comment on Dudley's activities or Vernon's going ons at works. And now as per usual Gus and Harry were clearing away the dinner plates, though Marge alone was still piling on the remains of dinner to hers.

"Now what's going on with you girl?" Gus jumped at Marge's voice; Marge never usually addressed Harry or her directly, but insulted them by making comments to Vernon or Petunia.

Before answering she looked between Vernon and Petunia for permission, both who nodded at her with a suspicious eye, "I'm at the local school."

Marge gave a barking laugh, "Haven't kicked you out yet have they? Only a matter of time, you're probably causing all sorts of problems up there."

Rolling her eyes, she gave in to a small act of defiance and stood up a bit taller as she grabbed an empty bowl of mashed potatoes and the gravy pot, "Actually I've been moved up a year and am on the honor role, the only problem I've really caused is with class sizes."

Marge gave an evaluating look over as she paused in her eating, as if she couldn't believe this stick of a girl before her actually had potential.

"You've finally started to respond to discipline, I remember all the trouble you used to give Vernon here when you just would walk around at all hours of the night." Gus returned to handing the empty plates to Harry at the counter, it was usually horrible enough watching Dudley shove food down his throat but combined with Marge's ferocity she wanted to gag. "Now Vernon, where is it that you send him, again?"

Uncle Vernon started off in proud voice, "St. Brutus's, it's a first rate institution for hopeless cases." Even when insulting his nephew he had to brag about how well he ill-treated him.

"Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?"

Gus looked up at Harry who was clearing away his dish; she really had no idea what they did for punishment at Hogwarts. While Harry had mentioned a massive amount of detentions spent with a debutant teacher this past year at school, she never really heard anything else about discipline. And from the stories she had been told he definitely deserved a few more detentions, "Oh, they beat us all the time."

"Good, these two need to get some real punishment." Again she rolled her eyes at the statement, besides for the sarcasm that dripped from almost every word Harry said there really wasn't any reason for punishment, "It's always like this with trouble makers. What did their father do again Petunia?" Gus paused in her walk from the dining table to the kitchen sink.

Simultaneously both Potter siblings tightened their grip on their respective plates.

Petunia ignored her nephew and nieces reaction at the mention of their father, and provided the answer that started off the night's events, "Nothing, he was unemployed."

"Ah yes, probably a drunk."

"My father wasn't a drunk!" Gus's knuckles were now white as she watched Marge's and Harry's glares lock onto each other's.

In her usual way Marge gave Harry an assessing look over before continuing on with her attack, "But it does seem that it's always the mother's fault. You see it in dogs all the time, if there is something wrong with the bitch there's something wrong with the pups."

After stuffing a sausage into her mouth she talked through the meat, pointing her knife in Gus's direction, "Look at the girl; she'll probably pop out a few freaks in her time!"

"Shut up! Don't you dear talk about my family like that!"

* * *

Gus didn't give a damn about the Dursley's respectability at the moment; she followed after Harry as he marched out of the house, "Harry you just can't leave!"

He turned in the gravel drive causing a few pebbles to fly around, "Yes I can. I'm not staying with them anymore!" he looked angrily at the house and then back at her, "It's not fair what they do to us! How can you let yourself be talked to like that...?"

Calming her voice she tried to sound reasonable even though she knew Harry was right, it wasn't fair how they treated them, "Harry, just come back it'll blow over..."

He pointed to the sky and shouted, "I blew up Marge! That won't blow over!" He began his march again, creating a wave of gravel underneath his chest, Hedwig's cage precariously bumping on top.

She ran to catch up with him, before rounding and glaring directly into his eyes, "Harry James Potter!" Huffing she paused before she continued on, "You can't just leave me. You talk about things not being fair, and you just leave me every year!"

"Gus you..." Harry began some rebuttal but she wouldn't let him finish,

"Just go!" He jumped at her voice, she'd never yelled like this before.

"Gus-"

"Go!"

* * *

Harry James Potter had done some dumb things in his time. Before they had any idea that Harry was magical he had always tested his limits, talking back sometimes to Uncle Vernon or the bullies that used haunt them around the school yard. But this took the cake. Maybe it didn't beat out battling a giant snake that almost killed him, or a three headed dog, or giant spiders in the forest, but this was up there. He had finally left the safety of Gus's watchful eye. When he was away at school she could always count that some adult supervision was being provided to him, but with the last year's events she really didn't know if she could fully trust Hogwarts with her little brother. Without her around he said things, did things, things that were usually dumb and landed him in trouble. And without her around there was no making sure what level of stupidity his bad decisions would reach this year.

But it wasn't even the worry and anxiety about Harry's safety that was worming its way all around her body. It was the loneliness that hurt the most. She only got to keep her little brother for a summer and even then he was usually distracted with day dreams or school work. But now, he was gone and she wasn't really sure if he would or could come back. There was no doubt that Uncle Vernon would throttle him to death if he came back, and then Aunt Petunia would clean up the crime scene so that no one besides the strange red headed clan of wizards that Harry was friends with would notice him missing.

Ever since September 1st, 1991 Harry had been growing farther and farther away from her. Gus was almost convinced that she could see the distance between them growing; there was nothing in common between them anymore. He had that stupid broom game- quidpitch or something of the sort, he had his friends at school, and he had people and a place he belonged to. Augusta Eliana Potter had no one but Harry. And for most of the year he wasn't there for her.

"Excuse me Miss." Gus jumped at the raspy voice. She was sure that she was alone in the side alley after she had walked away from Harry. Lifting herself from the crouched position she had been in for a few minutes she saw a willowy, tangled hair man.

She really didn't want to deal with a homeless man right now.

Standing Gus faced the man who was standing at the entrance of the alley, "What do you want?"

He stumbled forward a bit, Gus took a few steps back; he was probably off his face on some sort of booze.

Taking a deep breath he rasped out, "I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

He looked back from where he had entered the alley and then to her, "Was that your brother?"

She didn't like where this was going, she took a few more steps back, "Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"Everyone has a reason," she bit out, "So why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." He shrugged his shoulders, but the movements made him cough and heave for a minute. Gus's desire to bolt at the first chance she got was being pushed down by her concern for the fact that the man sounded like he was hacking up his own lungs.

"Why?" Her voice had lost the harshness she had put on before. It now just revealed her fatigue.

In the dim street light she could see the man smile; his teeth were disgusting as if they hadn't been brushed in years, "Just am is all." He began to chuckle, though it was interrupted with a deep cough, "Used to yell at my brother that way all the time."

"I've, I've got to go."

Gus backed her out of the alley before turning and running once she reached the top of Privet Drive. The man's eyes followed her sadly before he entered into another coughing fit.

"Yes, yes, of course."

* * *

Gus had only just opened the front door before Aunt Petunia descended onto her.

"Where have you been?" Aunt Petunia stood up, her arms crossed stiffly in front of her chest and her neck stretching so that it started to appear as if she were a giraffe.

Swallowing she watched Uncle Vernon enter the hallway, the purple color his face took on when he was very, very angry had yet to recede, "I went after Harry."

"Where is the little..."

"He went to Diagon Alley," Gus blurted, she had no idea if that's where he was going but it was the best bet she could make at the moment, after receiving blank looks she expanded on her answer, "The wizard marketplace in London." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks before a new voice broke the tense silence.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Dursley, is this Miss Potter?" A woman with long curly blonde hair had walked into the already cramped hallway; she looked between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia before she turned an examining gaze onto Gus.

"Yes it is."

With her answer she took a confident step forward and presented Gus with her hand and a badge, "Hello Miss Potter, I'm Scotty Croope, I work with the Auror's Office in the Ministry of Magic." Gus took the witch's hand and looked at the badge she had presented.

Gus just blinked at the title the woman had given herself; it took her a minute before she made the wizard to muggle translation, "Aurors, like the wizarding police, right?"

Scotty gave a curt nod of confirmation. "Yes, a bit like that."

Gus began to sputter an explanation, "I know Harry's not supposed to use magic outside of school, but I swear this was an accident. He didn't have his wand out or anything."

"Oh, we have a different team working out what happened with-" she looked down at a clip board where several scrolls hung off of it, flipping through them she found what she was looking for, "A Miss Marge Dursley." She looked up at Gus with a serious look and tone, "I'm here to discuss with you about the escape of Sirius Black."

"That murderer from the tele?" Dudley had now jumped into the conversation; it wasn't much of a surprise that anything revolving around the idiot's lantern interested Dudley who watched it almost none stop.

"That's the information that we've released to the Muggle public, yes." Scotty turned to look at Dudley who was standing in the door way to the sitting room, somehow, as almost by magic the hallway was fitting not only both Dursley boys, but three other bodies as well.

Gus stared at Scotty before recovering, "He's from your world?"

Scotty's eyebrows cocked at her question, "Don't you mean ours?"

Vernon supplied the details for Scotty this time, "She's a freak. Even for you lot, can't do magic."

"Oh you mean a squib?"

"Yeah." Gus looked down and began to shuffle her feet. Like a true bureaucrat Scotty began to shuffle through her papers looking for some sort of page, from where Gus was standing she was able to catch glimpses of pages with moving text on them.

"I didn't know that you didn't attend Hogwarts. It wasn't in your files." Scotty said as she began to furiously scribble with a quill she procured from god knows where.

"It's fine." Gus muttered, she didn't care about that now, "What does Sirius Black have to do with Harry and me?"

In a casual manner Scotty began, "Well we believe that the escaped wizard convict Sirius Black will be attempting to contact and possibly harm you and Harry."

The murders relevance to her and Harry made her go a bit numb, she had just let her little brother wander away from her, "Oh."

Uncle Vernon had stomped his foot, causing most of the picture frames in the hall to jump against the walls, "She's not staying here if a murderer is going to be coming around."

Scotty now turned from Gus to Uncle Vernon, "That's why the Auror's office sent me out, until Sirius Black is caught and no longer a threat to Augusta and Harry Potter, they will be under the direct protection of the Ministry of Magic. She will be coming with me, and we will find Mr. Potter in Diagon Alley."

Gus couldn't comprenend the fact that she would be getting away from Privet Drive finally, there was something bigger on her mind, "What about school? I have my GCSE's this year and I need to be in class." She hadn't worked that hard her entire secondary career just to have it go down the drain because of an escaped convict.

Scotty didn't even seem to notice that Gus's voice had taken on a panicked tone; she was looking down at her watch "We'll find a solution for that problem later. Now Miss Potter I'll help you pack your things and we'll be on our way."

* * *

The Dursleys had left Gus and the strange Auror in the hallway after they had found out that they themselves were in no mortal danger.

Gus stood outside her and Harry's bedroom; it looked how it usually did. Harry's belongings, posters and general mess was missing, living a large portion of the room bare.

"I've got a lot of stuff to pack so you might want to wait downstairs."

"Actually I'll be able to help you with that, allow me." Scotty opened a small leather bag that to Gus resembled Mary Poppin's carpet bag before swishing her arm "Pack."

In a matter of seconds all of Gus's things flew in an organized matter from around the room and into the bag, which in no way seemed to appear stuffed, even though everything Gus had collected over her 14 years of life was now inside of it.

"Much quicker, we do have a schedule to be sticking to."

"Of course, yeah." Still a bit stunned at the pace that all this was taking she nodded numbly at Scotty.

Again downstairs Petunia glared at Gus, she was stuck cleaning the mess that had occurred from Harry's incident. Dudley was still glued to the television screen, and Vernon was looking out the observatory door as if he would be able to catch a glimpse of Marge in the sky.

"Now would you like to say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle." Scotty stood by the front door with her hands clasped in a businesslike manner in front of her holding her carpet bag.

Gus who was standing next to her called out, "Yeah- I hope Marge get's better."

"Of course you do." Vernon yelled from the back garden.

Gus turned on her heel and walked out the front door, "We can go."

"Lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

_So this chapter will have parts of the earlier version of this story in it._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Meg_

* * *

"So will we be flying to London or taking a cab or-"

Straightening her skirt and blazer out Scotty was distracted as she gave the basic schpeel of apparition, "We'll be apparating, now first time apparition can be very difficult on the body and you may feel a bit sick afterwards but it's nothing to worry about."

"What's apparition?" Scotty looked up at the question.

"It's going from one place to another." She answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gus was getting annoyed at the woman, saying things she didn't know about and then explaining them as if she were a small child.

"So teleporting."

Mulling over on the semi foreign word for a moment Scotty nodded in agreement, "In a muggle sense yes."

"Wicked."

Scotty stuck her arm out in Gus's direction and readjusted her hold on her carpet bag, "Now hold onto my arm very tightly, don't want to lose you along the way."

"Will I fall-"On the muggle street Gus's voice was caught off but when appearing outside of the Leaky Cauldron in London it carried out into a shriek of surprise, "OFF!"

"Are you alright?" Besides a trembling Gus, Scotty stood as comfortably as she just had outside of Privet Drive.

Holding on to the damp brick wall Gus looked up at Scotty with a dangerous look, "Bloody hell, of course I'm not alright I was just-" though she couldn't continue her rampage as she began to gag, it took her a moment to recover, now more calmly she stated, "That's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know like 'Beam me up Scotty', not being pulled through a black hole." Was Gus's dry answer from her bent over position.

Scotty gave Gus a confused glance, "What do you mean by a black hole?"

Standing up, Gus felt a bit of confidence spring through her, finally something that had the witch puzzled, "You know, what happens after a sun dies, it collapses in on itself and gravity begins to pull everything through it and rips everything apart."

Scotty considered the explanation given to her, "Never heard of it." She rose her eyebrows in a dismissive 'who would of thought' manner and began to walk into the pub.

Gus stood shocked for a second, "I thought they made you all take astronomy at Hogwarts."

"Astrology not astronomy dear." Called Scotty from behind a small compact mirror that was floating in front of her, she was fixing her hair before she grabbed the item out of the air and snapped it closed.

Gus gave a scoff, "They teach you all that stuff about your star signs but not about what really happens in space?"

Scotty said in a no nonsense voice, "That is what happens in space, the stars help us to determine certain events."

As the two began to walk into the leaky cauldron, Gus following behind Scotty as she lead the way, both mumbled under their breaths:

"What barmy things are they teaching Harry?"

"Muggle education."

Gus looked up at the building; she was once again at the queer, magical pub.

* * *

Currently Hagrid, Harry and Gus were sitting on a "muggle" train, muggles were non-magical folk. They had no clue about this secret community of magical people or they were not supposed to know about them but occasionally a few would be exposed to some magic. Hagrid was taking the Potters into the heart of London where Harry was to pick up his school supplies.

Most of the "muggles" on the train kept looking over at the giant man and the two small children that occupied one end of the car, Gus had to admit that Hagrid was a sight that took some getting used to.

The whole concept that Hagrid had introduced into her and Harry's life was going to be something to get used to; they, or rather Harry was magic. Gus was in fact a member of the magical community known as a squib, or a person born into a wizarding family but hadn't been born with much or any magic in them. It explained why Gus had not received a letter from Hogwarts when she had turned 11 the previous year. Another concept that was going to take some getting used to was the fact that their parents had not in fact been the drunks that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always made them about to be. Hagrid hadn't said much on the topic of their parents but with the way he spoke about them, and the offense he took when Harry had told them the story that he and Gus had been told their entire lives they apparently seemed to be great people.

Gus looked over at the giant, he was currently glaring at the other muggles on the train, a muggle he had explained earlier was a known magical person like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They hadn't a trace of magic in them at all, and that was probably for the better. Gus couldn't imagine the horrible things that Dudley could get up to if his parents allowed him to not only use his fists to mutilate the world but also a wand as well. She had become a bit more comfortable with his presence. Hagrid always had a smile on his face, even with it hidden by his beard you could see the edges of his beard move and while he was rather loud in the small area it seemed that he was soft spoken, never truly raising his voice to the degree that Gus guessed he could.

Harry was bent over his school list at the moment; he had been reading it almost obsessively ever since they had sat themselves on the train, "Hagrid you really think we can find all of this in London?"

Hagrid's beard began to move and he opened his mouth into a mischievous smile, "If you know where to look."

* * *

The looks that the pub goers had been giving Harry had been strange. The fact that to get to the place that Hagrid "knew where to look" he had to knock a password onto bricks had been strange. The people in cloaks and witches hats, the owls flying around, the randomly levitating items, the brooms for sale, the goblins running a bank, the fact that Harry and she had money (a lot of money in fact, even if it was wizard money) had all been strange. Though this took the cake for strange, a book was in a cage. A book with teeth, fur, eyes and a ferocious growl was locked in a cage, and was for sale, but not in a pet store.

It was underneath a sign that read 'used school books' where there were variously damaged copies of different levels of alchemy and transfiguration books as wells as copies from other disciplines. Leaning forward Gus locked eyes with the battered and furry book, so far all she heard was growls, it was probably just a joke. It had to be, no one in their right mind would make children study from a book that was going to attempt to maim you. She raised a finger to touch the edge of the cage; the vibrations from her light touch set the book off, it began to glide forward, opening and closing its mouth at such a ferocious rate that bits of torn up paper began to fly out of it.

Jumping back Gus, decided that it was probably best that she buy her books and leave, before she lost a part of herself in the book store. As she made her way farther into the book shop, where the queue was heading a man across the aisle from Gus had just opened a book and a fireball came out and scorched his face, leaving him with black ash and smoking eyebrows. Not paying attention she kept on walking, bumping into a tall boy that was at the end of the queue.

"Sorry." Gus mumbled up at the boy.

"It's alright." The boy himself was caring a pile of books, most had the word OWL on the spine of them.

As he turned back to shuffle forward a few feet in the queue as another customer moved up to the counter, Gus asked "Do you like owls?"

He looked back down at her, his brow furrowed "Wha'?"

Shuffling forward like the other shop patrons Gus clarified, "Do you like owls? You have an awful lot of books on owls."

He laughed. "No, it's for me OWLS, there a test when you take in your fifth year at Hogwarts." She gave him a look before taking a closer look at the book's spines, "Are you a first year?"

Gus readjusted her grip on the books in her arms, "No, but my brother is going to be."

Nodding the boy took another step forward in line, "What house is he hoping to be in?"

"House?" Gus remembered that Hagrid had told them that Hogwarts was supposed to be a giant castle, why would Harry have to be in a house?

"The school houses, you get sorted into them first year. They're like teams, there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, which is where I am, or Slytherin." He said the last house bitterly.

Gus was stumped; did Harry know any of this? "Oh, well I don't think he knows really."

He gave her another nod and then began in a patronizing voice, "Ah, are your parent's muggles?"

"Like the people who aren't witches and wizards?"

"Yea'." He gave another nod.

"No, Hagrid said that our mum and dad went to Hogwarts." A look of confusion ran across his face.

"Ah, maybe I know them." He gave her a look that said 'well'.

"Lily and James Potter."

The stack of eight books fell from his arms the minute she finished her last name.

"What!" He just stared at her, not even caring about his books.

Gus set her own what seemed miniscule pile of books down and bent to help grab a few of the books that tumbled near her, "What's the matter with them?"

He had seemed to regain some of his wits as he took the books Gus had handed him, "Nothing, nothing, I just… I didn't know that they had a daughter is all. I thought it was just Harry."

Gus froze. It was just like those people in the pub, "How'd you know my brother's name?"

"Everyone does." She looked up at him sharply.

"Is that why all those people shook our hands at the pub?"

"The leaky cauldron? Of course they'd shake your hands, your brother stopped you-know-who."

Gus looked at him skeptically, "You-know-who?" No she did not know who you-know-who was.

"You're holding up the line son!"

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered before moving forward a few feet.

"You-know-who?" Gus repeated.

"I… I… ask one of the clerks about history, recent history, ask about you-know-who."

"Oi! Stop chatting and move the queue!" Another man called behind them angrily. The boy had moved forward a bit, awkwardly trying to keep from tripping over the piles of books that littered the floor and still keep looking at her.

Gus backed out of the line, once again managing to bump into someone else, hearing their irritated sigh she threaded her way quickly to where she had earlier spotted the history section of the shop.

Gus now once again settled in the queue watched as the boy from earlier walked out of the shop with an older woman, both were splitting the stack of books that he had earlier, "Yeah it was weird mum! She said that she was his sister or something, that it'd be his first year at school."

His mother was looking down at a piece of parchment similar to the one Hagrid had given Harry the day before, "Well it was 10 years ago, he's probably at school age now." Her aloof tone seemed to say that her concentration was on the remaining items of the list rather than her son's strange experience.

She motioned for the boy to move in front of her, and she balanced the parchment on his back, he turned his head so that he could glance at her from over his shoulder, "But did you know that they had a daughter?"

She had pulled a quill out her robes and began checking off random spaces of the parchment, "No clue."

"But shouldn't we have heard about her?" She stuffed the parchment and quill back into her robs before she took one of the stacks out of the boy's hands.

She began to walk off down the street, "Oliver dear, it was probably a girl fibbing to get a laugh. Let it drop, come on lets meet your father at QQS before he buys another puddlemere jersey."

She hadn't even taken a step out of the book shop before Hagrid's booming voice called her attention over to the stack of used books she had been standing at earlier, he was standing next to the horrible animal-book thing, "Ah there you are Gus. You got Harry his present?"

She was momentarily distracted from the strange encounter with the boy and the whole you-know-who conversation; she smiled up at the giant, "Yeah I did, I got him a book on owls and about that quid-broom game you mentioned!"

He returned her smile with a grin of his own, his beard moving up, "That'll be great help with this little lovie!"

Gus hadn't even noticed the cage that he had been holding at first, she was more distracted by the animal-book's animated growling and jumps as it tried to reach a piece of Hagrid's jacked that had managed to get itself caught in its cage, "She's beautiful Hagrid!"

"Only the best for you two." Her smile grew at that. No one ever got Harry and her the best.

"Now let's go see how he's doing at Ollivander's."

As they walked along the busy street, Gus clutching onto the edge Hagrid's jacket to not get lost in the crowd, they hadn't noticed the book animal's cage that had been knocked down by Hagrid's departure. Screams erupted from the area as a flurry of scrap paper flew from where the book was scuttling around.

* * *

_Reviews would be wonderful. __Thanks for reading again!_

_Meg_


End file.
